Ship Ships Shippy Shippings
by Lingerer
Summary: Meme made for fun. Of course, I expect people to do this.


**I have decided to make a short (not really) meme to refresh my mind. Of course, I will work on my stories too.**

**I got this idea from dA, but I decided to make my own. **

**Yes, the updates are slow, so please bear with me (I too am in great pain when I can't write.)**

* * *

**Name ten of your favorite shipping. Do not go ahead until you finish. Characters can be repeated in the shipping, and some can be your unique shipping (but must not contain any OCs).**

1. Specialshipping

2. Soulsilvershipping

3. Ferriswheelshipping

4. Tycoonshipping (Anabel and Emerald)

5. Commonershipping

6. Franticshipping

7. Agencyshipping

8. Dualrivalshipping

9. Mangaquestshipping

10. Oldrivalshipping

**Let the meme begin. **

* * *

**001... Both 4 and 9 are at a food fight. Who would win?**

"SUCK THIS!" Emerald screamed as he chucked a bowl of soup over to the other side.

"KYAAA!" Crystal's scream rang the room. Following the scream, Gold's laughter was heard.

"Sorry, Crys!" Emerald apologized. Despite the apology, they retaliated back with bunch of breads filled with cream.

Unfortunately, one hit Emerald in an eye.

"MAN DOWN!" He yelped, as he furiously began rubbing the cream off his eyes. "Anabel, pass me the spaghetti!" She sighed as she complied. _Guess I got to visit the laundry for the tenth_ _time just from today..._

"FIRE AWAY!" Gold shouted. He had managed to get his hand on the last weapon in the food fight: the turkey. Using all of his strength, he sent the main dish sailing over to the other side.

With a loud crash, the turkey literally exploded on the other side.

"S...S...Surrender!" Emerald stammered, turkey fillings in his shirt. Anabel was knocked unconscious from a direct hit from one of the leg that broke off during the flight. Gold victoriously stood up from behind the couch, which was now covered in food splatter.

"Hah! I told you I would wi-" His victory was cut short when Emerald launched a pie straight to his face. Crystal broke down in laughter, bursting from her boyfriend's poor fate. "Why you..." He seethed.

Another pie soon covered his face as soon as the first one drooped to the ground. Crystal was laughing even harder, her fists pounding the ground. Tears leaked out of her eyes, as it dampened the carpet. As Gold began wiping up the pie in his face, Emerald blew a loud raspberry, and launched another pie at him.

"GET BACK HERE, RALD!" He began chasing the said boy, who ran out the house. Little pieces of pie dropped down from his face as he chased Emerald like a madman. Moments after they left, Silver and Lyra both walked in, only to stop in horror before the scene. Silver dropped the bag of soda in shock.

"WHAT DID YOU PEOPLE DO TO MY HOUSE?"

**002... 5, 6, and 3 are all in a date.**

Platinum tightly help unto Diamond, who blushed in silence. Sapphire and Ruby was still bickering with each other. N playfully hugged Hilda, who began to turn deep red. Though not planned, they were all going for a movie.

Sapphire insisted that they should watch "Kanto Chainsaw Massacre," while Ruby argued that they should watch some girly Romance movie (which everyone strongly opposed). As for everyone, many had given up their choices.

"Why don't we watch Comedy movie?" Diamond suggested.

There they were, laughing at the comedic film, "The Old Château."

**003... 7 is in a dire situation. Would 1 help them?**

"KYAAAA!" White screeched. She sent out her Serperior, which was knocked out the second it was out. While going together to Mt. Silver for Black's training session with Red, they met an extremely tough Tyranitar, which was rare in the mountains. The Tyranitar raised its hand to strike White.

"Prez!" Black rushed in with Tula. Thankfully, the Tyranitar changed its target to Tula. Unluckily, Tula was instantly knocked out by its powerful Rock Slide. Putting Tula back into his ball, he called out Brav despite the type disadvantage.

"Superpower!" He ordered. Brav swooped down unto the Tyranitar, while glowing slight blue. Next, Brav picked up the Pokémon, and threw it hard against the wall, which made it crumble. The enraged Tyranitar began to charge at Black. _Take down. _Black noticed the attack.

Black quickly dodged the Tyranitar, making it crash against the hard rocky wall. The wall crumbled, revealing Red and Yellow sipping on their cup of tea. Noticing his cave wall crumbling, he frowned. Then he noticed the two with the Tyranitar.

"What the-"

"Senior Red! Help us!" White cut him shortly. Once Red began to realize the seriousness of the scene, he flicked his index finger at the Tyranitar.

An electrical sound was heard, and a bright flash covered the cave. Soon Tyranitar was found fainted, swirls replacing its eyes. Pika and Chuchu were side by side to each other, their red cheeks flaring up with electricity. Black pulled White out of the Pokemon's grasp, and Yellow approached them, beginning to heal their wounds.

"What were you guys doing here?" Red asked, his red eyes hardening every second. "Don't you have any idea how dangerous this mountain is?"

"Didn't you call us for more training session in Mt. Silver?" Red's eyes widened and softened instantly at the remembrance.

"Ah, almost forgot about that." He sheepishly chuckled. The Unova Dexholders stared at him with utmost confusion. "Anyway, once you're all better, get ready for some training."

**004... Write 2 in an awkward situation.**

Silver quietly stared at Lyra, who had made her seat right on top of _him_. That familiar awkwardness filled the air, making Silver feel unusually heavy. A great sigh left his mouth, and he could feel the waves of headaches to his poor brain._  
_

And blood to his poor face.

"Strip me again, Silvy!" She giggled, her movement slurring and swaying.

Yup, Lyra was _definitely _drunk.

And it didn't help from the fact that she did look tempting.

But then again, Silver suppressed his stupid hormones. While he lamented about the state of his body, Lyra continued on making random quotes.

"You look like a cherry, Silvy!"

**005... Oh no, 8 is now under arguing and disagreement. How will they solve it?**

"I'm telling you every time; keep the documents in a folder!" Cheren scolded. Bianca lost her "supposedly important" documents that were for Professor Juniper. Urgently calling, Bianca chose Cheren and pleaded for his help.

"What, so you can lose it altogether?" Bianca argued. Cheren's hand naturally went for his face.

"No, the point of having a folder is so that you do NOT lose it!" He strongly emphasized. "And I specifically said for you to place the documents in places you would remember. But because you don't, I was always suggesting you to get a portfolio or a folder!"

Bianca winced, either by feeling guilty for not listening to him, or by the length of the sentence.

"-and they don't even cost that much; it's cheaper than a common potion! So I don't know why in the name of Arceus would you-"

Bianca silenced him by connecting their lips. After a moment, they broke up, both panting for air. Especially Cheren, who had flushed deep red during the make-out, was breathing for lungful of air.

"Why did you-"

"You wouldn't shut up." Bianca interrupted him short, her cheeks too in a shade of pink.

**006... Make one member from each 5 and 10 make out. How would the other member react?**

"Senior Blue, I don't think this is the right thing to do." Platinum calmly stated. Blue ignored her statement and began to place little kisses to her body parts. Platinum could retaliate, but that wouldn't be respectful for her senior. So, she just decided to bear it.

Unfortunately, Blue knew _everyone's _weaknesses.

Soon Platinum was shuddering with pleasure and discomfort at the same time.

"I-I-I really think you are making a big mistake here..." Platinum weakly protested.

Blue once again ignored her, now this time leaving small kiss marks to her neck.

"Especially when you are drunk and your inhibition is low..."

Then Diamond and Green walked in.

"So then, would you help me train- MISSY?!" Green raised his eyebrows, deciding whether to train Diamond's Torterra or Platinum. After quickly realizing the scene before him, he quickly separated his spouse from the poor girl.

"I thought I told you to stop drinking ten minutes ago, pesky woman." Green lightly scolded, which Blue replied back with a small hiccup. Diamond quickly ran towards his girlfriend, who was panting and shuddering on the floor.

"Diamond..." Platinum weakly said, her eyes quivering to the brink of tears. "I have been completely disgraced."

**007... 4 is on a vacation. And 6 had to stop them. How are they going to do so?**

"And why do we have to give the hard-earned tickets to you two _lovers_?" Emerald demanded, foot stomping the ground angrily. Anabel too frowned; after all, Emerald had worked hard for it.

Just for _her_.

"Aww, come on, Emerald." Ruby pleaded. "Besides, you still got to clean the mess you made in Silver's house." Both visibly flinched. Both their faces grimaced at the remembrance of Gold's fate that day.

"Then we'll jus' hav' ta settle it wit' a match!" Sapphire declared, pulling out a small table out of nowhere. "Arm wrestle, _now_." Even though she was married and was carrying a baby, she probably still had her usual strength.

Soon, Ruby and Sapphire found themselves standing at the bow of the ship towards Four Island. As for the losers, Emerald and Anabel had to clean up the mess they had made in Silver's house.

"That strength freak..." Emerald angrily muttered, scrubbing the pie stain in the couch.

**008... Why is 7 afraid of 3?**

"You better keep away the stack of your _secret _away from N, or this-" Hilda held up an exclusive copy of the magazine. "-is going to White." Hilda decided, her cousin would have to be properly taught about this. From afar, N quietly observed the magazine, finding the magazine quite peculiar.

A _pornographic _magazine.

Black just gulped the heavy feeling in his throat. "Yes, ma'am..."

Now that she had a weapon against him, she felt a sense of overpowering and a bit of sadness. Sometimes, Black would mature too fast; her little "Blackey" won't be the same anymore.

Especially when he began to be a little perverted along with his age. She glanced at N, who still stared at the magazine with confusion and curiosity.

Oh, how she wished her cousin was just like N.

**009... 10 is having a baby. How would 1 and 9 react?**

"Blue seems to be pregnant." Green deduced without a change in his tone. "About 2 months now."

"Oh." An imaginative clock ticked, waiting for the realization to hit the two couples.

"Ehh?!"

"I told you they'll react like that." Blue mysteriously popped out of nowhere, a sly grin on her face. "Pay up." Growling under his breath, Green pulled out his wallet and took out a thick roll of Pokedollars.

"Go buy some baby clothes with that." Green instructed, which Blue obliged.

Without a small act of _defying_.

"Ehh?!"

**010... One of 6 is very sick/injured. Write about their reactions.**

"Thank Arceus..." Ruby weakly coughed, his head doused in a freezing bag of ice. "...You didn't catch the flu." His back against the soft mattress of the bed, he was practically enveloped with a think layer of bed sheets. Another fit of coughs left his body in a violent way, slightly wrecking his body.

Sapphire stood nearby him, her eyes filled with concern. However, at the same time, it held irritation.

After all, Sapphire was wearing a _freaking anti-fire-disease-liquid _suit.

"So for you to be safe..." Ruby let out a loud sneeze, followed by even more coughing. "...You must wear this suit."

"DAMMIT IT'S HOT IN HERE."

**011... 2 was making out. 10 walked in.**

"Ahh... S-Silver... n-n-not here..." Lyra moaned, her body shuddering with pleasure. Silver stopped nibbling on her ear, and began to travel down to her neck.

Then the camera shutter was heard.

The two teens stopped their make-out session instantly. Simultaneously, they both glanced back, and froze almost immediately at the sight of the open door.

Including Blue with a_ camera_.

"Aren't you too old to scheme like this?" Green sighed, having stood right next to her.

"Nope! And even more, I'll be teaching little Violet as soon as she comes out!"

While the couple continued to discuss about the sake of their child, Silver and Lyra quietly took their departure, their faces burning up.

**012... 8 is extremely pissed at 3.**

"_No_." Both of the teens concluded.

"But the picture is just so cute!" Hilda squealed, flashing the picture back and forth. N too, who had stood next to her, did a manly squeal.

However, for both, they were furious to the bone.

Arceus _knows_ what Hilda could do with that picture.

"Hilda, just return it before Bianca rages again." Cheren ordered, his teeth gritting together.

_Too late_.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" Bianca cried, soon resorting to thrash upon Hilda and N.

"But it's just an old picture of you two in jelly bean costumes!" Hilda exclaimed, while enduring the hits from the girl. Good Arceus, she can hit _hard_. As for N, he simply rolled himself to a ball and practically negated all damages done towards him.

"JUST RETURN IT." Cheren seethed as he rolled his fists.

"But it completely shows of the immature pasts you two once had!" N replied. "Besides, it _is _hilarious to watch."

And Cheren too joined the thrashing.

**013... 7, 8, and 2 are playing the King Game.**

"The King Game!" Black and Bianca gleefully shouted into the air.

"To those who do not know the rules, and do want to play later on, here are the rules." Cheren explained to the empty air. "Number one, make and label equal number of sticks to the number of players."

"...Who are you talking to?" White asked the gym leader.

Ignoring her, Cheren continued. "Number two, the King's orders are absolute." Once again, he directed his audience to the thin air. Lyra worriedly gazed at the teen. "Lastly, have fun."

"You know what fun is?" Black gawked. In reply, Cheren just simply kicked him hard in the shin.

While Black held unto his shin for dear life, the game began. Sticks were gathered by Silver, who had been forcefully brought here by Lyra. Next, it was distributed to the players.

"I'm the King! Or in this case..." Bianca smugly grinned. "...A queen."

Now, Bianca had been recently getting "lessons" from Blue herself. That was _not _a great news to everyone. "I want numbers two and four to kiss each other." At this, everyone began to look at each other with a terrified look.

"I'm two." Silver said, glaring at everyone with a murderer's gaze.

"...And I'm four..." Black stood up, trembling hard. Piteous looks were all gathered to him.

Silver quietly raised his hand. "Now, before I resort to killing everyone here," He strengthened his gaze, making everyone visibly flinch. "I would like to leave this game." As if waiting for that time, Black instantly pointed towards the door, which Silver happily went for it.

Until Bianca _had_ to throw something at him.

Silver was instantly covered with green, gooey slime from head to toe. "Now, when a player decides to escape from the command, the king may do whatever he/she wants to restrict such behavior." Cheren explained once again to the open air.

"Who are you talking to-"

"THAT'S IT!" Silver roared, instantly releasing all his team at once. "EVERYONE DIES!"

And that's how the King Game had ended so abruptly between the Dexholders.

**014... 1 and 4 are having a Double Battle.**

"So, no one really knows what happened between us..." Red mused, placing a finger on his chin. Yellow sat down next to him, pouring tea over to the visitors.

"Wanna settle it once and for all?" Emerald challenged, pointing at the empty ground near Red's house. Though Anabel knew the results, many still didn't know what had happened.

"Sure."

"Make it Sudden Death Match."

...

Red and Yellow against Emerald and Anabel.

A typical double battle was to be held.

"Go Pika!" Red commanded, sending forth his trusty Pikachu.

"Chuchu!" Yellow called, sending out the female counterpart of Red's Pika.

Emerald glanced at Anabel, before nodding his signal. "Go Sceptile!" The green lizard Pokemon popped out of its ball, already taking a battle stance.

"Raikou." Anabel sent out her trusty legendary, who made his entrance with an intimidating roar. "I'm going full power from the start. Support me." She requested, glancing at Emerald. He nodded.

"Pika, Volt Tackle!" In a blur of movement, Pika was already found bashing into Sceptile, dealing out massive damage. Sceptile was flung back hard, until he had crashed into the tree. Pika too was damaged from the recoil, but the excessive training had made him able to withstand the damage.

"Sceptile!" Emerald shouted, before going to his starter. "You okay?" In reply, the reptilian Pokemon grunted, and stood back on his feet. "Sceptile, Synthesis." Green aura originated from the ground began to seep into his body, instantly healing some of its wound.

"Chuchu, Protect!" To help her counterpart, Chuchu stood before Pika, making a impenetrable shield.

"Nasty Plot, Raikou!" Dark miasma began to gather near Raikou, soon being absorbed into his head.

Red gazed at Yellow. "Support me; I'm going to end this quickly." In reply, she nodded.

"Helping Hand, Chuchu!" The female Pikachu pressed her hands to her counterparts, sending some of her powers to him. Emerald and Anabel both gulped hard. Red was getting serious now.

"Pika, Volt Tackle again!" This time was like no other. A loud, electrical sound was heard, soon it was followed by Sceptile's cry of pain. Before it could retaliate back, Sceptile was knocked out.

"Raikou, Aura Sphere!" A crystal-blue, solidified orb was formed before his mouth, soon fired to Red's Pika. Though he had attempted to dodge it, the searing orb had followed him. When it had hit, Pika screeched a cry of pain, not before being flung hard to the ground.

"Toxic, Chuchu!" The Pikachu sent out poisonous fumes towards the legendary, who had dodged it with ease.

But not before being hit with a powerful Extremespeed.

To make it worse, it had hit Raikou's weak points.

"We lost." Emerald stated, as Anabel began to recall Raikou back into his ball. "Well, I guess everyone knows what happened now."

"Great battle." Red wiped the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Let's get something to eat for now." Then he beamed at everyone.

Now Anabel knew why Red was the most favored Dexholder of all.

**015... 5 and 9 meets one of your OC. Will they get along?**

"Oh hey, I heard you two are the funniest in the group." Leo said, placing his finger to his chin. Suddenly, his face turned dark, just like a wanted serial killer. "Then _humor_ me." He grinned a sadistic smile. The white pupils of his eyes had twinkled with murder.

Gold and Diamond instantly turned pale at the sight of his look. Seeing their female partner, they both simultaneously hid behind their backs.

"He scares me..." Gold whimpered, soon receiving a soothing pat in the back.

Seeing a man, especially the one who proclaimed as "the manliest man of all," hide behind a woman, it was quite funny for Leo. He gave exactly two chuckles.

"Good enough." He simply replied, before disappearing into the shadows.

"I don't like him..." Gold shivered, trying to remove the cold chills lingering around.

* * *

**To everyone who might be reading this meme will be tagged to do so. But specifically, I choose Shin H. Vega or Glaceon1362 to do this meme. If it seems forced, don't do it. After all, it is for humor (and maybe some naughtiness, which wasn't implied in the first place).**

**1. Gold and Emerald would definitely go for food fight.**

**2. I always thought Diamond would watch comedic movies. I FORGOT WHAT THE PARODY WAS ABOUT**

**3. LULZ Red and Yellow casually sipping tea, while Agency is about to die.**

**4. Lyra would definitely throw her innocent persona when she is drunk.**

**5. Cheren, being an organized freak he is, would probably argue when such organization is disturbed.**

**6. DIS DOES NOT MAKE ME GO FOR YURI**

**7. I kinda feel bad for making frantic like villains. I am definetely- /shot**

**8. I can just imagine Black is facing one of those teen problems.**

**9. Meh, Blue is going to be one hell of a mother**

**10. Can anyone imagine a pregnant lady in the described suit**

**11. NO I AM NOT MAKING ANY MA WRITINGS**

**12. I like Pokespe Bianca being a short-fuse on EVERYTHING**

**13. REASONS WHY YOU SHOULDN'T PLAY KINGS GAME WITH SILVER**

**14. RED. WILL. NEVER. LOSE.**

**15. Leo is kinda sadistic, which reflects my sadistic nature**

**16. so many numbers**

You can guess that:

**Special: Just recent girl/boyfriend relationship**

**Oldrival: Married, and expecting child (although this depended on the meme)**

**Mangaquest: girl/boyfriend relationship**

**Soulsilver: fiancé, living together as of now**

**Frantic: Married, and expecting child**

**Tycoon: couple**

**Commoner: couple**

**Ferriswheel: couple (N seemed too innocent for them to be married.)**

**Agency: couple**

**Dualrival: couple**

**LOL WUT BYE**


End file.
